Responsabilidades
by TioTobirama
Summary: Existem muitas situações na vida que medirão o quão responsareis somos, ou medirão qual responsabilidade serão atendidas primeiro, um recital de piano ou uma reunião importante, o aniversario de alguém especial ou a chance de uma promoção, bem responsabilidades são tudo na vida e é com elas que Naruto um jovem recém formado e Hinata uma profissional experiente terão que lidar.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata.

Eu senti ele saindo do meu lado da cama, eu resmunguei um pouco e segurei sua mão, ele riu e apertou minha mão se abaixou e beijou a minha testa.

-Desculpa Hime eu não queria te acordar – eu resmunguei e respondi.

-É a nossa folga – entrelacei meus braços na sua cintura – soninho – ele riu.

-Eu estava indo fazer nosso café, logo a nossa espoleta acorda – ele falou passando a mão em meus cabelos.

-Hmmmmm – resmunguei e me levantei – vamos tomar um banho para despertar, a espoleta logo vem temos que estar dispostos.

-Então vamos – ele me puxou para cima de uma vez me fazendo dar um grito.

-AIII Toneri – falei fazendo ele rir – Idiota.

-Te amo princesa – senti ele me apertar contra seu corpo me fazendo estremecer, sempre foi assim desde que começamos a namorar e até hoje depois de cassados.

-Idiota... Também te amo – eu uni nossos lábios puxando sua nuca para mim – agora banho – falei maliciosa em seu ouvido.

-Com prazer senhora Õtsutsuki - ele me agarrou pelo quadril e me colocou no colo.

Nos conhecemos no ensino médio no ultimo ano, Toneri era meu primo distante que veio para minha cidade concluir os estudos quando seus pais morreram, ele morou com minha família e devo dizer que erramos água e óleo, gato e rato, bom deu pra entender, os dois melhores da escola coisa e tal, bem coisa de anime mesmo. Seguindo fomos para a mesma faculdade e para meu desespero na época para o mesmo curso, engenharia civil, era mais calmo porque éramos de republicas distintas, mas mesmo assim nossa relação na época era inviável, quase apocalíptica, mas começou a mudar em uma festa que houve para todas as repúblicas,eu bebi tanto que nem vi onde eu andava eu senti umas mãos me conduzindo, mas estava tão absorta e álcool que nem reagia, foi então que me lembro de ouvir sons de briga e apaguei, no dia seguinte acordei com uma roupa diferente da minha e em uma cama que não era a minha, fiquei assustada, mas logo furiosa quando vi Toneri dormindo na cadeira a minha frente coberto por sua jaqueta e com um olho roxo que estranhei, me lembro de ficar muito puta da vida com ele, xinguei de mil e um nomes, falei que ele tinha me trocado e abusado de mim, mas ele não falou nada só me entregou as roupas e saiu, o resto daquele dia seguiu estranho, Toneri me evitava e quando falava comigo era o necessário sem provocação, só a noite quando encontrei minha colega de quarto Sakura que eu soube de tudo eu entendi, uns caras tentaram me levar para o dormitório deles e Toneri viu e partiu pra cima deles, derrubou quatro caras e me levou para seu quarto, ele chamou Sakura para me trocar e ficou cuidando de mim a noite toda, no mesmo instante eu procurei Toneri.

Hinata – oito anos atrás.

-TONERI – falei encontrando ele com um saco de gelo no olho.

-Oque? – eu estava esperando um "MAIS QUE PORRA SEGUINHA".

-Por que você não me falou oque aconteceu hoje de manha? – ele suspirou e desviou o olhar.

-Você parecia mais interessada em me xingar e me culpar doque me escutar então fiquei quieto – ele falou tirando a bolsa de gelo da cara – bom, mas eu devia ter implicado com você seria um ganho afinal a única coisa que eu ganhei foi isso.

-Você não tinha obrigação nenhuma de fazer aquilo – falei irritada.

-Isso mesmo fique de mesquinhanise para cima do cara que te salvou de um estupro – ele estava vermelho de raiva – quer saber eu vou é sair e me divertir não vou ficar aqui te agüentando, não conte comigo pra nada – ele apontou o dedo para minha cara e pela primeira vez senti culpa de uma provocação que fiz.

-Espera – segurei ele enquanto ele passava – me desculpa.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas – ele falou tentando forçar a passagem, mas eu o fiz recuar e se sentar na cama.

-Preciso sim eu admito que não pensei no que acabei de falar e também quero te agradecer você me salvou eu nem sei oque dizer, só te devo tudo oque você possa imaginar – Toneri suspirou.

-Bom eu só fiz oque qualquer homem de verdade faria – ele me olhou terno era a primeira vez que ele fez aquilo.

-Obrigado – toquei a mão dele e subi meu olhar para seu rosto – isso tá feio só gelo não vai resolver – falei tocando a área roxa com a mão – você tem aquela pomada do meu pai?

-Tenho tá ali no baú.

Eu peguei pomada e comecei a tratar do olho dele, pela primeira vez eu comecei a reparar no Toneri, os olhos dele eram brancos perola como os meus, mas diferentes eu via força e confiança em seus olhos ele tinha feições suaves, mas firmes ao mesmo tempo. Quando terminei com o olho vi que ele mexia o braço esquerdo com dificuldade, fiz ele tirar a camisa e me deixar tratar do ombro que estava roxo e com um pequeno corte.

-Oque fez isso aqui? – falei passando pomada no corte.

-Aaaauuu – ele reclamou ao toque – um dos caras tinha um canivete borboleta, tive sorte que ele tava mais interessado em fazer show off doque realmente usar – ele riu com dor – acho que aquele tempo apanhando para você no tatame de deixaram treinado.

-Você não apanhava pra mim eu era gentil – brinquei o fazendo soltar uma gargalhada.

-Não é oque o meu queixo diz – eu terminei e enfaixei o ombro - se você não estivesse bêbada aqueles caras tinha ido pro cemitério – eu ri e olhei para ele vermelha.

-Porque você veio sozinho? – ele estranhou e respondeu.

-Eu já disse só fiz oque era certo – eu abaixei o olhar.

-Mas a maioria das pessoas não partiria pra cima de quatro caras sozinhos, você tem amigos, o tal do Kakashi, Obito, Madara e outros mais, porque veio sozinho? – ele tocou minha mão.

-Meu corpo se moveu sozinho quando eu vi oque aqueles doentes queriam - senti ele apertar a minha mão – só de saber que eles iriam te machucar eu fui tomado por raiva e simplesmente fui.

-Toneri – eu senti meu corpo arrepiar quando nossos olhos se cruzaram.

-Eu bem - ele soltou a minha mão – vou indo eu tenho que encontrar uns amigos e ... – não deixei que ele terminasse, tomei seus lábios em um beijo instintivo, e senti ele me apertar contra seu corpo me deixando mole e relaxada.

Toneri me pos de costas na cama dele, tocou meu rosto e sorriu e eu sorri de volta, ele me olhou de cima a baixo e depois voltou a me encarar pedindo permissão eu olhei no fundo dos olhos dele e sussurrei "sim".

Hinata – Atualmente.

Depois disso água e olho se tornaram álcool e álcool era estarmos juntos uma faísca e boom estávamos pegando fogo, depois de um ano de namoro tivemos um descuido e posso dizer com toda certeza que foi o melhor descuido da minha vida, no segundo ano de faculdade eu engravidei, me lembro de ficar desesperada, mas como sempre ele foi a minha base o meu castelo de pedra, Toneri não só teve a coragem que muitos não tem quando se tornam pais cedo, como no dia seguinte a noticia pediu minha mão em casamento, é claro que escutamos um belo sermão do senhor Hayashi Hyuuga e a declaração que não ajudaria em nada com a criança, nas palavras dele " eu já pago a faculdade vocês", ele não nos expulsou de casa, mas deixou implícito que não queria a criança morando com ele quando nascesse. È claro que não poderíamos morar mais em republica com a criança a caminho então vendemos nosso carros e compramos um velho apartamento perto da faculdade e um carro velho nosso xodó como gostamos de dizer um Toyota 90 velho com estofamento rasgado, os messes que antecederam o nascimento foram apesar de difíceis muito felizes, reformamos o quarto para o bebê que no quinto mês descobrimos ser uma menina que decidimos chamar de Kaguya, então decoramos tudo com um tom de lilás claro e diversas luas inspirados pela deusa que nossa filha carregava o nome e reformamos o nosso quarto pelo menos para tirar o mofo e pintar as paredes, entramos em algumas dividas oque fez Toneri passar a estudar de dia e trabalhar noite como vigia. Nos dois vivíamos com dores e cansados, eu pela gravidez e ele pelo dobrado que cortava chegando uma vez a ficar trinta e seis horas no ar, mas mesmo assim estávamos felizes algo que quem visse a rotina que tínhamos não diria, tivemos sorte que a nossa pequena Kaguya nasceu nove dias depois do termino das aulas, eu e ele conseguimos fazer todas as provas, meu pai e minha irmã estavam viajando para conhecer uma faculdade na Inglaterra na época, então não estavam quando ela nasceu, mas isso acho que foi obra do destino porque na semana seguinte eu tive um enorme surpresa quando eles vieram ver a minha filha.

Hinata – há seis anos

-Você pode dirigir mais rápido se quiser – falei rindo do jeito nervoso como ele dirigia nosso xodó.

-Tá maluca eu não vou passar dos vinte por hora – ele suava frio – vocês duas acabaram de sair da maternidade segurança em primeiro lugar.

-Amor até a Kaguya tá reclamando - falei olhando a nossa pequena no berço portátil, Kaguya estava inquieta e esboçava um chorinho – a neném da mamãe não chora – tirei ela do berço e pus em meu colo – tá com fome?

-Hina pelo amor de todos os deuses que podem existir coloca ela no bercinho – eu ri e respondi.

-Calma papai coruja tá tudo bem - ele bufou contrariado – posso ser mãe de primeira viagem, mas... – dei o peito para nossa bebe – uma mãe sabe cuidar muito bem da cria.

-Tudo bem – ele parou em um sinal e olhou, puxou o celular do bolso e tirou uma foto – vocês duas são perfeitas.

-Bobo.

O trajeto de dez minutos até a maternidade que fizemos uma semana atrás levou uma hora hoje, chegamos mais felizes que um ganhador de loteria, entramos no nosso pequeno apartamento e logo tratei de apresentar tudo a nossa pequena, ela me olhava como se entendesse tudo, mostrei tudo e quando vi que ela estava bocejando me sentei no puf que coloquei no quartinho ela e a pus para dormir cantarolando por incrível que pareça um tema de vídeo game.

-Tem como existir uma esposa mais perfeita que você – Toneri falou me abraçando por trás quando eu coloquei nossa filha no berço.

-Não – falei convencida – quando você volta a trabalhar?

-Amanhã – ele suspirou com pesar.

-Mas o Butsuma não tinha te dado quinze dias? – perguntei me virando para ele e o puxando para o pequeno corredor deixando Kaguya dormir tranqüila.

-Sim, mas o velho entrou de férias e o filho salafrario dele me mandou uma mensagem me mandando ir amanhã e como eu não quero ficar desempregado agora vou ter que engolir esse sapo – ele falou me abraçando – queria ter mais tempo com vocês duas Hime.

-Eu também queria mais tempo – eu ia falar algo, mas o toque do celular de Toneri não permitiu.

-É o seu pai – ele falou com uma cara de interrogação me perguntando oque fazer.

-Atende – eu falei mordendo o dedão de curiosidade.

-Moshi Moshi – ele ficou alguns segundos escutando meu pai – estamos muito bem, Hina e Kaguya já estão aqui em casa e como vai à Inglaterra? – mais alguns segundos e mínimas reações de Toneri – nosso endereço? – Toneri parecia um pouco surpreso – rua General Almirante Aliev Lustag Ertomeu Entrigan, condomínio Suna, quinto bloco apartamento 5 e quando vocês chegam? – mais alguns segundo de silencio – eu não sei se eu vou estar aqui, mas a Hina vai podem vir- ele voltou a escutar meu pai – ok então até amanhã.

-Ele vai vir aqui? – perguntei apreensiva, mal falamos com ele durante a gravidez e agora ele está vindo.

-Ele e a Hanabi chegam amanhã à tarde e vem para cá – ele falou colocando o celular no bolso

Devo admitir que estou muito ansiosa para amanhã nesses nove messes eu mal falei com meu pai e quando eu falava eram conversas rápidas pelo telefone, na maioria das vezes ele tinha mais noticias sobre a gravidez quando minha irmã vinha me visitar alias foi ela que disse para ele que eu estava esperando uma menina, bem agora é sé esperar, afinal oque pode acontecer de tão exótico?

A noite foi mais ou menos tranqüila Kaguya acordou duas vezes uma pedindo peito e a outra por estar suja, mas a minha pequena herdou uma característica do pai, não parava quieta então demorou a dormir, mas depois da segunda vez acordou só depois de mim de manhã pedindo peito de novo, isso ela herdou de mim ter um apetite voraz. As horas passavam e o horário de meu pai chegar estava próximo assim como o horário de Toneri sair para trabalhar, ele já estava na sala e eu sentada ao seu lado com Kaguya no colo, Toneri brincava com ela balançando o molho de chaves fazendo a pequena tentar esticar os bracinhos para pegar, nossa filha é um bom balanço entre nos dois, cabelos albinos e o tom de pele mais pálido como o pai e o formato do olhos e do queixo lembram os meus quando era um bebê.

-Atete – Toneri falava com uma voz infantilizada tirando sorrisos da nossa bebê

-Não liga filha seu pai só parece doido, mas ele é um cara legal – Toneri se fingiu de ofendido.

-Não fica me difamando para nossa filha – eu ri e ele me olhou – oque?

-Eu falei que só parece doido – dei um selinho nele - lindo.

-Você é que é linda – ele me beijou e logo depois ouvimos o interfone, Toneri atendeu – pode deixar vir.

-Ele chegou – Toneri acenou com a cabeça – eu não sei por que to nervosa.

-Calma Hime vai dar tudo certo – ele veio até mim e beijou minha testa.

Foram alguns minutos que antecederam a chegada do meu pai, eu pretendia ficar no sofá esperando, mas Kaguya começou a reclamar e chorar, chequei a fralda e rapidamente levei ela para o quarto, enquanto eu limpava ela meu pai e minha irmã chegaram.

-Bem vindos - eu ouvi Toneri.

-Onde ela está? – eu ouvi a voz empolgada da minha irmã.

-No quarto da Kaguya, primeira porta a direta – eu ouvi ela vir correndo, Hanabi usava uma blusa marrom e saia da mesma cor.

-Kede? – ela me olhava ansiosa.

-Aqui - chamei ela enquanto terminava Hanabi veio e vi seus olhos brilharem.

-OOOOOOH meu deus que bolinho mais lindinho – ela falou acariciando a cabeça de Kaguya.

-Filha essa é a sua titia Hanabi - quando terminei de limpar ela Kaguya olhou para Hanabi e em um momento deu um sorriso para tia oque foi suficiente para Hanabi ficar toda derretida.

-Aiiiii meu coração – ela falou quase caindo pra trás com as mãos no peito, ela riu e me encarou – você tá a cara da mamãe.

-Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui para conhecer a Kaguya – eu falei colocando Kaguya no colo.

-Ela tá vendo – Hanabi sorriu, mas logo trocou a expressão para uma cara travessa – eu sempre soube desde o primeiro dia que o primo Toneri chegou em casa que vocês dois iriam ficar juntos um dia.

-Pra você ver menina, igual quando eu vi você e o neto do senhor Hiruzen – ela avermelhou.

-Ei – ela falou irritada, mas logo começou a ri e concordou – é verdade – ela falou com malicia no sorriso.

-Te cuida foguinho, se o pai já ficou pistola comigo que já sou maior imagina você que tem dezessete – antes que continuássemos Toneri entrou no quarto sendo seguido pelo meu pai.

-Filha – meu pai me chamou e eu me virei.

-Oi pai – nunca tivemos uma relação muito próxima, mas ali realmente parecíamos estranhos um com o outro desviando olhares.

-Posso ver ela? – ele veio lentamente.

-Claro – eu me aproximei também e ele conseguiu ver a neta, nesse momento eu vi meu pai chorar foi à primeira vez desde o dia da morte da minha mãe.

-Pai o senhor quer pega-lá? – eu falei fazendo ele me encarar, meu pai nunca foi de muitas palavras, ele apenas estendeu os braços e pegou a bebê.

-Ela é linda – meu pai não parava de chorar, ficou ainda mais forte quando Kaguya segurou um dedo dele com mão – meu deus você fez a mesma coisa Hinata.

-Pai – eu também me emocionei, nesse momento o alarme do celular de Toneri tocou.

-Gente desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir – Toneri falou já se curvando em despedida.

-Você trabalha com oque Toneri? – meu pai se recompôs um pouco e olhou para ele.

-Vigia noturno, eu saio agora e volto às oito da manhã – meu pai se surpreendeu.

-E como você estava estudando com essa rotina, suas aulas não começam às oito e meia? – Toneri coçou a nuca.

-Eu chegava as oito, pegava a Hina e ia para faculdade, dormia umas quatro horas e ia trabalhar de novo.

-Hinata pode segurar ela agora – meu pai me deu Kaguya e logo depois se prostrou na frente de nos dois – eu pensei que vocês dois eram duas crianças, mas agora vejo que são verdadeiros adultos, eu quero que me desculpem por ter feito vocês passarem por tanta dificuldade a partir de hoje nada vai faltar para minha neta – eu não soube oque sentir com aquilo.

-Pai não falta nada para nossa filha, nos batalhamos duro, mas faltar não falta nada – ele se levantou.

-Filha vocês moram nesse cubículo, o carro de vocês parece uma armadilha de tétano e seu esposo quase nunca está em casa sempre trabalhando como um condenado, essa vida não é digna de vocês – eu me irritei, mas primeiro pus Kaguya no berço tirei todos do quarto.

-Assim como a maioria das famílias no mundo, nos dois trabalhamos duro e sacrificamos todos os nossos privilégios para ter nossa filha, porque é isso que pais fazem o senhor deixou bem claro que mão nos ajudaria em nada e eu quero que continue assim, nos não precisamos do senhor para dizer oque é ou não é digno – meu pai me olhou irritado.

-Toneri escute a razão e fale oque é certo para esposa – Toneri veio e me abraçou.

-Eu concordo com a Hina – meu pai arregalou os olhos – nada vai faltar para Kaguya, o senhor já paga a faculdade de dois adultos casados, não tem necessidade de mais nada, pessoas comuns na nossa situação teriam largado a faculdade, o senhor já nos ajuda muito, eu gastava com tanta besteira antes de saber que seria pai, mas depois eu e Hina viemos para cá e com ela e Kaguya eu aprendi nesses meses oque é ter responsabilidade, não sou o playboy mimado de antes vi como é bom conquistar as coisas com trabalho duro.

-Vocês dois querem viver uma vida assim? – eu olhei bem no fundo dos olhos deles.

-É melhor doque ser um rico mesquinho que acha que pode concertar tudo com dinheiro, só eu sei oque foi sentir o pai dizer que não aceitava sua neta em casa – meu pai engoliu seco.

-Você é igual a sua mãe cabeça dura – eu ri nervosa.

-Que bom que herdei a melhor característica dela – meu pai nos olhou e suspirou.

-Eu fico contrariado, mas não triste com essa decisão – ele se sentou e pediu que todos sentássemos – eu respeito oque vocês decidiram, mas como pai e avô eu vou ajudar.

-Pai não precisa – eu falei irritada.

-Calma filha, vou dar um emprego melhor para o Toneri, onde ele não trabalhe tanto e fique livre para termais tempo com vocês duas e também para você quando decidir voltar a trabalhar, alem de que vou contratar ma babá para te ajudar quando voltar para faculdade.

-Pai nos não queremos a sua ajuda, podemos nos virar sozinhos – ele suspirou e tocou minha mão.

-Filha eu fiz muitas coisas erradas na vida, mas me deixa acertar aqui, me deixa ajudar vocês, por favor.

Hinata – Atualmente.

Com o tempo eu aceitei a ajuda do meu pai, e depois de alguns messes conseguimos nos aproximar mais, depois disso o tempo voou, nos formamos e começamos a trabalhar como engenheiros civis na firma do meu pai, o senhor Hayashi acabou se aposentando dos projetos e ficando só com a presidência da empresa, oque deu tempo dele se tornar o "bobô duruja" como Kaguya falava aos quatro anos, falando nela Kaguya é nossa pequena gênia aos seis anos parece um adolescente falando e falando, já dominando dois idiomas diferentes. Saimos depois daquele banho depois de uma boa ducha, se é que você me entende e fomos para nossa cozinha preparar o café logo Kaguya iria acordar.

Mencionei que mudamos de apartamento? Depois que terminamos a faculdade a nosso contra gosto meu pai nos deu um lugar bem maior que o nosso antigo, mas essa era uma promessa de antes da Kaguya se tivéssemos notas perfeitas na faculdade ele iria dar para cada um carro novo, bem os carros viraram um apartamento, ele até tentou nos dar um carro, mas o nosso xodó fica conosco.

-Amor pega o queijo – falei estendendo a mão.

-Aqui – assim que ele me entregou o queijo ouvimos passinhos vindo pelo corredor, de canto de olho vimos Kaguya se escondendo atrás do sofá – querida eu acho que tem um bichinho atrás do sofá

-É mesmo? – brinquei.

-Deixa eu ir ver – assim que ele foi Kaguya pulou para o colo dele.

-Ataque definitivo Kaguya – ela pulo rindo, nossa filha é fan de animes – você perdeu papai.

-Aaaaahhhhh não a grande Kaguya me pegou – ele deitou com ela no sofá – estou morrendo – senti um calafrio com oque ele disse e meu pelos se eriçaram.

-Vamos parar de brincadeira besta e vamos comer – eu peguei ela no colo e Kaguya se debateu um pouco.

-Mamãe chata – eu olhei ela firme ela arregalou os olhos e me abraçou – não mamãe legal

-Isso mesmo senhorita – coloquei ela na cadeira e comecei tomar café da manhã, Toneri se juntou a nos, minutos depois eu recebi uma mensagem no celular – droga.

-Oque foi? – Toneri me olhou.

-Perderam as copias das plantas dos prédios da corporação Kiri – querem que eu vá lá levar as originais para fazerem copias e dar uma olhada na obra, Humph – eu ia me levantando.

-Fica em casa e aproveita à folga, eu faço isso em dois tempos, eu sou um dos engenheiros da obra então posso ir senhora engenheira chefe – ele falou se levantando.

-Tem certeza? – ele olhou para mim.

-Sim vou aproveitar e ir comparar os ingressos para final do mundial de clubes o óbito falou que tem um time brasileiro trazendo uma imensidão de torcedores, então vou adiantar – ele falou indo para o quarto.

-Bom então hoje vai ser dia de preguiça para mim e para Kaguya, filmes? – olhei para minha filha.

-FILMES – ela gritou com a boca cheia.

Toneri foi se arrumar para sair e eu peguei nossa filha e fui para sala, abri o catálogo da netflix e pus Spirit o corcel indomável, meu filme de animação preferido por sinal, estávamos bem no começo quando Toneri saiu com uma calça social e uma camisa branca sem gravata.

-Vou indo hime – ele me deu um beijo enquanto eu tampava o olho da nossa filha – se comporte em senhorita – ele beijou a bochecha de Kaguya.

-Até mais tarde – falei enquanto ele descia as escadas, senti aquela sensação ruim de novo desci rapidamente e o abracei – volta logo.

-Vou voltar – ele sorriu e me deu mais um beijo.

Meu coração se acalmou um pouco, mas mesmo assim aquele aperto no meu peito estava lá, mas logo nem tive tempo para pensar, sendo puxada para sala por uma Kaguya impaciente, ela estava já bicuda e eu a peguei deitando no sofá e ficando com ela encostada a mim também deitada de lado, soltei o filme e nos voltamos a assistir.

Depois de um tempo comecei a notar a demora de Obito, já eram mais de cinco da tarde ele já demorava demais para oque tinha ido fazer, se tem algo que sei sobre Toneri é que quando ele fala estarei lá, ele vai estar na hora marcada, mas agora estava demorando, deixei Kaguya assistindo e peguei o celular liguei para ele e nada caixa postal, liguei para meu pai e ele não fazia ideia de onde meu esposo estava, Obito nada, Madara nada, liguei para obra e ele tinha saído de lá as duas, comecei a ficar nervosa, peguei o telefone da bilheteria do estádio Internacional de Yokohama perguntei por alguém parecido com ele, mas ninguém soube me informar, meu desespero só aumentava, até ouvir batidas na porta, meu coração aliviou, "É ele" eu pensei respirando fundo.

-Amor porque vo... – estavam a minha porta dois policiais.

-Senhora Õtsutsuki? – o mais velho falou.

-Sim – meu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado naquele momento, minha garganta ficou seca.

-Hoje mais cedo recebemos uma chamada de um garoto sobre uma batida de carro, infelizmente venho dizer que seu marido é uma das vitimas.

-Meu Deus como ele está? – eu pus as mãos no rosto.

-Mamãe cadê o papai? – Kaguya abraçou minhas pernas eu a agarrei e comecei a chorar agachada

-Onde meu marido está? – o policial mais novo desviou o olhar e disse.

-Senhora talvez seja melhor levar a menina para dentro – eu me irritei.

-ME DIGAM LOGO ONDE ELE ESTÁ – o mais velho se agachou.

-Itachi leve a menina para dentro – o delegado me fez atender o pedido e me fez entender oque viria, depois que o mais novo entrou e levou Kaguya para longe eu falei.

-Não, não, não – eu me sentei e agarrei os joelhos.

-Não tem uma maneira melhor de falar isso seu esposo morreu o corpo esta a caminho do necrotério local.

-NÃO, NÃO, ELE NÃO, TONERI!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto.

O som estridente do meu despertador me fez ter uma dor de cabeça automática, como eu odeio acordar cedo ao contrario da minha mãe que sempre vem com essa conversa de "Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga", eu sempre tive uma opinião se Deus criou o sono o diabo criou a hora de acordar. Eu bati a mão no despertador e me levantei mais lentamente que uma lesma e com tanta energia quanto uma pilha morta, sabe aquele episodio do pica-pau onde ele precisa tomar um tônico para ficar disposto? Eu estava precisando de um, dica comemorar a carta de admissão da faculdade bebendo foi uma decisão ruim, ainda mais quando se é menor para beber e sua mãe te pega e te da uns tapas bem dados, ai minha bochecha. No banheiro decidi tomar um banho rápido e para depois escovar os dentes, assim que tirei a roupa vi as marcas dos outros tapas da minha mãe, eu digo uma coisa nunca vi ninguém tão forte como aquela ruiva a mulher parecia ter a força de dez homens aprendi desde pequeno a nunca questionar a autoridade dela, mas de vez enquanto como eu sou digamos meio avoado levo um safanão na orelha para ficar esperto.

De banho tomado fui até meu guarda roupa e como é de costume peguei a primeira coisa que vi uma camisa branca e uma calça laranja, minha mãe odiava minhas roupas laranjas, mas sei lá sempre foi a minha cor então desde que ela me deixou comprar minhas próprias roupas eu escolhia laranja, penteei um pouco o cabelo e sai do quarto, assim que coloquei meu corpo no corredor senti o cheiro das torradas e do suco fresco que minha mãe fazia também, morávamos em uma casa pequena no subúrbio, uma herança do meu avó, era um bom lugar com um jardim muito bonito que minha mãe fazia questão de deixar impecável. Eu me aproximei lentamente conhecendo minha mãe eu sabia muito bem que a fera ruiva estava em modo de ataque depois de ontem, eu me sentei à mesa e fiquei quieto vendo ela cozinhar nesse momento eu não deveria dizer nada, pelo menos era oque eu pensava.

-Ainda está tão bêbado que não vai dar bom dia para sua mãe? Vou te deixar sem café idiota – normalmente ela é doce podem acreditar.

-Bom dia mãe – falei sem olhar para ela.

-Ei moleque faça direito do jeito que eu gosto – eu fiz uma careta.

-Ah não mãe isso é muito vergonhoso – ela me olhou e com os olhos quase me matou.

-A então é assim a gente cria pra quando ficar grande vir com essas atitudes – eu bufei e revirei os olhos.

-Bom dia dona Mei – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e um abraço – tá feliz agora?

-Agora sim é o meu narutinho – ela apertou minhas bochechas –bebe da mamãe.

-Ei dona Mei depois você reclama que eu não trago namoradas aqui, tenho certeza que você ia me fazer passar vergonha e ia fazer a menina desistir de mim – ela gargalhou.

-Uma nora que não seja capaz de te zuar comigo não é uma boa nora, a menina certa vai ser aquela que vai ver os momentos de Uzumaki Naruto – eu fiz uma careta de novo e fui me sentar.

-Não acredito que você ainda tenha essa fita – ela pos a mesa e respondeu.

-Não só a fita, mas como um DVD e um pendrive – ela se sentou e começamos a comer – onde o senhor arrumou bebida ontem com o Sasuke e o Kiba?

-A gente achou – desviei o olhar e tentei disfarça, mas logo um copo de plástico atingiu a minha cara – ai – olhei para cara dela e pude ver o fogo do próprio hades queimando nos olhos – o padrinho Jiraya me deu.

-A aquele velho, pois eu vou ligar para Tsunade depois e pedir para ela dar uma surra naquele homem – eu ri imaginando a surra que o ero-senin ia levar chamava ele assim porque era um escritor de contos eróticos na juventude.

-E você em senhor Naruto? – eu engoli seco – primeiro você só tem dezoito anos e saiu para beber, tem alguma ideia de como isso foi perigoso algum maníaco podia ter te pegado, você podia ter ido parar no hospital , podia ter morrido e o pior podia ter feito a burrada de engravidar alguém com essa idade em sem condições para criar uma criança ia ter que largar a faculdade que sequer começou, tem ideia de quantos jovens dariam a alma para estudar engenharia civil na Sarutobi's e você podia ter perdido isso tudo – eu olhei para ela e respondi.

-Foi só uma noite – respondi, mas antes não tivesse feito, pois a mão da minha mãe já estava torcendo minha relha ao final da frase.

-Escuta bem, um momento de descuido é o suficiente para simplesmente para jogar anos de preparação no lixo, o senhor Hiruzen que inclusive vai ser seu professor me falou de uma aluna que engravidou no segundo ano de faculdade há seis anos, pelo que ele me disse a família é rica e o pai manteve ela na faculdade, mas imagine se fosse alguém como as suas primas Shion e Ino teria que ter largado a faculdade porque não ia ter como sustentar um bebê e a faculdade, oque eu to querendo dizer é que na vida ter responsabilidade vale ouro e o quanto antes você aprender a ter é a melhor coisa do mundo – ela soltou a minha orelha e voltou a sentar.

-Eu sei desculpa – falei passando a mão na minha orelha – ainda não acredito que você trabalha para o meu futuro professor.

-Eu podia continuar trabalhando de camareira na pousada da Tsunade, mas ter a chance de acompanhar de perto seus estudos – ela falou pegando pão e passando manteiga – não quero ter que fazer algo como no seu ensino médio quando tive que ir à escola para falar das suas notas, se eu não tivesse pegado no seu pé nem pra faculdade você tinha ido, sabe que não seria somente comigo que você ia acabar fazendo besteira, acha que eles não vem e não se preocupam com você?

-Por falar neles eu acho que vou levar a minha polaróide para a matricula e o trote que já vai ter hoje e tirar fotos para levar lá - minha mãe sorriu.

-Eles vão adorar.

-Bom dona Mei Terumi eu tenho que ir me arrumar para pegar o trem, afinal não quero levar uma surra colossal por perder a matricula – ela sorriu de canto e mostrou a mão esquerda.

-Garoto esperto logo se continuar assim ela ao vai mais te bater – ela riu balançando a mão.

-Que assim seja.

Voltei para o meu quarto afim de mudar roupa passar um perfume e sair de novo para ir fazer a minha matricula, coloquei uma camisa cinza e uma blusa preta com detalhes em laranja com uma calça preta, deixei o cabelo como estava, bom não tem muito oque fazer com essas madeixas rebeldes.

-No Maximo esteja em casa às cinco da tarde entendeu – minha mãe falou séria.

-Entendido general – falei batendo continência ela riu de leve perdeu a postura brava.

-Você não existe mesmo Naruto.

Hoje eu vou dar um passo importante fazer a matricula nessa faculdade não é só meu sonho é sonho da minha mãe desde pequeno eu vejo ela se sacrificar, vi ela chorar por não poder me dar um tênis que eu queria, mas vi ela sorri quando levei meu primeiro A na escola, minha mãe me criou sozinha, muitos poderiam ter me negado, mas não a minha mãe ela sempre esteve aqui pra mim, ano após ano minha mãe se sacrificou e me deu chances de estar aqui onde estou por isso não fico bravo quando ela me dá essas lições.

Cheguei a faculdade cedo as dez e meia, faltava meia hora para o inicio das matriculas, havia seis pessoas a minha frente na fila, devo admitir que eu estava meio nervoso, sabe faculdade novos desafios e as benditas responsabilidades, a cara agora eu vejo como ser criança é bom, era só brincar com o Sasuke e irritar o Iruka-sensei e sei lá sabe se divertir.

Perto do horário para o começo das matriculas, já tinha bastante gente para trás de mim, umas quinze ou vinte pessoas, nesse momento alguns veteranos chegaram, nos olhavam como lobos apreciando carneirinhos.

-Então essa é a bicharada desse ano – um deles falou rindo.

-Parecem ser um monte de almas inocentes para gente brincar – um cara com cabelo cinza falou.

-Bom – uma voz mais forte chamou a atenção de todos o cabelo laranja não deixava duvida de quem era – não importa quantos sejam esse loiro é meu.

-Hein finalmente se assumiu Yahiko? A Konan deve estar desolada, mas já aviso eu não jogo esse jogo – todos os outros veteranos estranharam o jeito que eu estava enfrentando o "líder".

-Ei bicho é proibido responder os veteranos – um cara alto com uma daquelas mascaras para gripe falou.

-Os outros veteranos eu não vou responder, mas não o senhor, no pain no gain que não levanta nem quarenta quilos no supino – Yahiko me encarou.

-Ei shiuuu quanto a isso – ele sussurrou para mim, eu comecei a rir levando ele junto – a seu fedelho – ele agarrou a minha cabeça e começou a raspar o puno na minha cabeça – como vai a Mei?

-Bem – falei ainda rindo.

-Vocês se conhecem de onde? – um dos veteranos perguntou.

-O orfanato que eu cresci tinha um sistema de emprego para aprendizado com a pousada do padrinho desse merdinha aqui – ele em deu um gravata leve – eu tinha quinze quando eu conheci esse aqui.

-Na época o Yahiko era magrinho e usava aparelho, mas olha agora ele conseguiu ficar mais feio – falei rindo quando ele me soltou.

-RAPOSINHA – Konan namorada de Yahiko veio e me abraçou, ela também trabalhou na pousada.

-Ei Yahiko vai deixar a sua garota abraçar outro cara assim – Yahiko riu com a fala do outro veterano.

-Konan abraça quem ela quiser eu não tenho problema com isso – ele falou mexendo os ombros – isso não interfere em nada e alem do mais Naruto é praticamente família.

-Sim Narutinho é nosso filhote de raposa – Konan falou com a voz mais infantil ela falava puxando minha bochecha – é nosso irmão de outra mãe.

-Verdade e por isso vai ser nosso bicho particular – Yahiko falou.

Eu fiz a matricula e fui com os veteranos para o trote de hoje que nem era pra ser hoje, mas eles pegaram quem tava fazendo matricula e levaram para o ginásio para zuar com a gente, pintaram nossas caras e fizeram a gente fazer um monte de atividades físicas enquanto ficavam fazendo a gente fazer umas palhaçadas.

Depois de um tempo eu fui com Konan, Yahiko e outros veteranos para beber é claro que eu não bebi muito não vou arriscar tomar outra surra da dona Mei, ficamos muito tempo conversando e dando risadas eu até conheci uma veterana ruiva linda chamada Sara é claro que sabe como é né fiquei com ela até perto das cinco da tarde, mas quando vi que estava para me atrasar sai correndo para pegar o trem.

Eu estava a algumas quadras da estação quando senti os pelos da minha nuca se eriçarem, eu senti que algo ruim ia acontecer parei na calçada em frente à faixa de pedestres estava aberto para mim, mas eu fiquei lá parado meu corpo gelou, eu fiquei muito tempo parado até um a senhora chegar e perguntar como eu estava, eu ia responder até uma caminhão furar o sinal vermelho, duas pessoa foram atropeladas na faixa e o caminhão pegou dois carros um dele o caminhão arrastou por uns trinta metros até parar, algumas pessoas estava socorrendo os dois na faixa eu corri e fui até o carro que estava preso entre o caminhão e um poste, os dois veículos estavam ligados, eu corri para desligar ambos, quando abri o caminhão vi que o motorista estava morto com a mão no peito, provavelmente o motorista teve um ataque e perdeu o controle, fui até o carro um Toyota 90 que ficou destruído eu pensei que o motorista estava morto também quando eu desliguei o caro o homem agarrou a minha mão.

-Hina, hina, hina –ele estava delirando –eu tenho que voltar ela está me esperando.

-Ei se acalma vai ficar tudo bem – eu peguei meu celular e liguei para sua emergência.

-Serviço de emergência do Japão, qual a sua emergência?

-Aconteceu um acidente no cruzamento em frente ao estádio internacional de Yokohama, um caminhão atropelou duas pessoas e bateu em dois carros um dos carros está bem, mas o outro está preso entre o caminhão e um poste um cara tá preso nas ferragens ele tá sangrando muito mandem alguém.

-Senhor se acalme socorristas já estarão ai o senhor consegue estancar o sangramento? – a atendente falou me fazendo tirar a blusa.

-Sim – falei pondo a blusa na barriga do homem que sangrava muito.

-Qqqquuuaal é o, o, o, o seu nome? – o homem falava sem força.

-Naruto e o seu? – ele começou a ofegar.

-Tototoneee – ele já estava sem força.

-Ei fica quieto poupe as suas forças – eu falei já sentindo o sangue dele manchar as minhas mãos.

-Nããão me deixa morrer aqui – ele gritou eu senti o desespero dele – a, a, a minha esposa eu não posso deixar ela sozinha, a minha filha a minha filha eu tenho que levar isso para ela – o homem me mostrou uma boneca.

-Calma cara você vai dar – eu já começava a sentir o corpo dele ficar gelado, ele começou a tossir sangue.

-Parece até uma piada ruim hehehehe - ele levantou a boneca – entrega isso para ela.

-Não cara, você mesmo vai entregar para sua filha cara – eu tentava parecer forte para ele, mas ele riu debochado e fraco - é um péssimo mentiroso garoto, entrega para ela, o nome dela é Ka – ele não conseguiu terminar porque começou a tossir muito sangue, eu vi a morte nos olhos dele, seu ultimo ato foi me entregar a boneca.

Mei Terumi.

Quando eu era mais jovem eu pensava em nunca ter filhos ser uma pessoa livre de responsabilidades, queria ser diferente, mas era uma mentira, viver sem responsabilidade causou o maior erro da minha vida oque eu nunca vou esquecer foram dias de tortura até eu ver a saída, meu filho Naruto, quando minha irmã morreu eu admito que peguei Naruto como uma culpa para mim, mas aquele garoto tem uma habilidade de trazer felicidade e amor aonde ele pisa e em pouco tempo ele não era mais meu sobrinho e sim meu filho.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já passava das seis da tarde, Naruto é sempre meio atrasado, mas eu já estava muito preocupada, comecei a ligar para todo mundo, mas ninguém sabia onde ele estava, as sete e meia e nada dele até alguém bater na porta, eu abri e lá estava Naruto ensangüentado com uma boneca na mão acompanha por um policial.

-MEU DEUS FILHO – eu o abracei.

-Senhora posso ter um momento com a senhora? – ele falou me fazendo subir o olhar.

-Me desculpe policial – eu olhei para Naruto – filho vai pra dentro, eu já vou.

-Seu filho fez uma chamada de emergência por conta de um acidente, ele ficou com uma das vitimas até o fim e desde que chegamos ao local ele não falou uma palavra parece estar muito abalado, eu recomendaria conversar muito com ele, parece ser um bom garoto.

-Ele é mesmo – fiz uma reverencia ao policial – obrigado por trazê-lo.

-Foi uma honra ele é um rapaz muito corajoso – o policial me cumprimentou ajeito o cape e saiu.

Assim que eu fechei a porta ouvi o barulho da torneira da banheira ser ligada, eu caminhei lentamente e vi que ele se despiu no caminho até o banheiro, eu cheguei e abri a porta, encontrei Naruto sentado agarrado aos joelhos ele estava de cabeça baixa enquanto a água subia aos poucos, eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado e pus a mão em sua nuca, Naruto se assustou, mas logo sentiu que era eu e se inclinou para o lado chorando, eu apenas pus sua cabeça em meu peito e deixei que ele chorasse não falei nada ele precisava colocar oque sentiu para fora, ele não chorava assim desde que a raposa de estimação dele morreu quando ele tinha oito anos, depois que a água chegou a um nível bom eu comecei a dar banho dele algo que eu não fazia desde que Naruto tinha sete anos de idade, limpei todo o sangue das mãos dele Naruto estava tenso e eu sentia, o banho demorou muito porque eu não estava só limpando ele Naruto estava em choque.

Depois do banho eu levei Naruto para o quarto o sequei e pus uma roupa nele, Naruto estava meio no automático aos poucos ele se movia normalmente, eu coloquei ele na cama e deitei ao seu Aldo, pus sua cabeça sobre minhas coxas e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos e cantar uma canção de ninar de quando ele era criança.

-Mãe ele estava desesperado, morrer é assim? – eu senti que a tristeza nele.

-Filho morte é algo natural da vida, mas é impossível não sofrer mesmo quem morre sem dor, sempre ficamos com algo para trás talvez algo que queríamos fazer em vida.

-Ele só me pediu para dar aquela boneca para filha dele, mas eu nem sei o nome da menina ou – Naruto voltou a chorar.

-Ei calma filho, minha mãe uma vez me disse que quando fazemos uma promessa de um jeito ou de outro ele vamos ter a chance de cumprir.

-Ele só falava da mulher e da filha – naruto engoliu o choro e me olhou – será que eles pensaram em mim no fim?

-Eles te amavam filho sim eles pensaram – Naruto se levantou e ficou sentado na cama.

-Mãe eu não consegui salvar ele - eu suspirei.

-Não se martirize por isso, às vezes achamos que somos culpados de algo que aconteceu, mas tudo na vida acontece do jeito que tinha que acontecer não como destino, mas tudo só podia acontecer do jeito que aconteceu você é um homem já siga em frente você nunca vai esquecer esse momento, mas ele serviu para te fortalecer, perda é assim.

-Eu te amo mãe.

-Eu te amo também meu filho.

Naruto dormiu pesado naquela noite, eu dormi com ele, esse loirinho é meu tudo e ver ele assim mexe comigo, mas eu também sei da força dele e sei que meu filho vai sair mais forte disso, ele ainda está no começo da sua caminhada e sei que ele vai ter uma maravilhosa caminhada vou adorar ver seu futuro.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Õtsutsuki Hinata.

Eu acordei depois de mais uma noite ruim o sono já não era muito fácil de vir, era tortuoso dormir, passei a mão ao meu lado de forma automática procurando ele, mas eu não o encontrei ele já não estava mais comigo, seu calor me deixou o jeito meio prepotente que eu adorava quebrar, as piadas ruins, os beijos quentes as palavras e juras de amor que trocávamos, ele tinha o sorriso e o jeito de me acordar sorrindo toda manhã, Toneri tinha um jeito único de ser e eu sinto até hoje a sua partida, já fazem seis anos, seis longos anos sem ele comigo, sem o amor da minha vida, eu me culpo até hoje por não ter ido, me culpo por ter sobrevivido, eu deveria ter ido não ele, mas eu não pude ficar para baixo, eu tinha o nosso tesouro eu sei que Toneri viria me assombrar se eu fraquejasse, nossa filha é a coisa mais importante da minha vida e por ela eu sorrio por ela eu me sacrifico é o meu jeito de concertar as coisas de cuidar do futuro da minha filha eu quero ver por ele oque já não é possível, mas eu daria tudo para ter ele aqui. Algumas lagrimas rolavam como toda manhã desde a morte dele e como de costume a enxuguei com as mãos antes que se tornassem mais grosas, antes que ela entrasse no meu quarto fazendo barulho, eu a ouvi abrindo a porta de forma lenta não consegui evitar um sorriso em meio as lagrimas, mesmo na época da morte d pai ela nunca perdeu o jeito travesso e brincalhão, não que ela não tenha ficado triste, mas diferente de mim ela não ficou muito baqueada, talvez por ser criança ainda ou realmente eu não sei, mas mesmo agora com doze ela ainda é o mesmo bebe brincalhão, então coloquei o melhor sorriso na minha cara e esperei ela pular na cama.

-Acorda Mamãe – ela começou a pular de joelhos na minha cama e me sacudir – acorda, acorda,acorda, acorda, acorda.

-Meu deus de um monstrinho na minha cama – falei rindo do jeito animado dela, eu a abracei e a apertei firme contra mim a balançando um pouco para os lados, olhei para Kaguya e por alguns segundo eu vi Toneri, o sorriso dos dois era igual – Bom dia musume, que animação toda é essa senhorita Kaguya?

-Como à senhora não lembra? – ela me olhou incrédula.

-Desculpa filha, mas a mãe não tem nem ideia? – ela bufou e desceu da cama, ela saiu do quarto e em segundos voltou com o violino dela eu bati a mão na testa respondi – a como eu sou uma esquecida, o seu recital.

-A Kurenai sensei disse que hoje vamos fazer um grande espetáculo – ela falou colocando o violino da cadeira e subindo de volta na cama – a senhora vai ir?

-Mas é claro que eu vou ir, quando foi que eu... – ela me encarou séria, eu já tinha perdido dois dos recitais dela – tudo bem admito culpa, mas eu assisti todos em casa.

-Mas eu queria a senhora lá - ela falou tristonha eu olhei para ela e senti uma pontada no peito, a ultima coisa que eu queria era ver ela chorando .

-Eu me perdoa por ser uma mãe ruim - ela me olhou e me abraçou.

-A senhora é a melhor – ela me abraçou e me olhou – é que todos vamos dedicar a apresentação a família então eu queria...

-Pode ficar tranqüila – beijei sua testa – eu vou estar lá.

-Arigatou - ela sorriu – eu vou fazer a melhor apresentação, mas posso perguntar uma coisa mamãe?

-Oque? – arquei a sobrancelha e ela olhou para o lado.

-Eu olhei na geladeira e vi que a senhora comprou carne, a senhora vai fazer Tsukiage? – olhei como se fosse dar uma bronca nela, apenas para brincar.

-Xeretando a geladeira? – ela virou o rosto e eu ri – vou fazer o melhor, mas vou fazer no dia da festa da firma eu não vou mesmo pensei em fazer a nossa própria festa aqui, que tal?

-Mas a senhora não vai na festa? – eu estranhei o a pergunta normalmente ela fica tão animada quando eu cozinho isso.

-Não quer comer comigo a gente pode assistir uns filmes depois – ela me olhou estranha e falou.

-A senhora precisa sair, sabe namorar – o tom de voz estranho e o jeito do olhar me fizeram perceber oque estava acontecendo.

-Quem te comprou? Sua tia ou seu avô? – ela desviou o olhar e eu a encarei – não sei oque eles te prometeram, mas se você me disser quem foi quem sabe depois do tsukiage a gente não assista a algum filme de terror que não seja pra sua idade, como sexta feira 13, não vou brigar com você por ficar assustada ou coisa do tipo, mas só se você me contar quem te comprou.

-Tia Hanabi – ela falou sem hesitar, se tem uma coisa que eu sei é como comprar essa pestinha.

-Eu vou matar a Hanabi – falei suspirando.

-Mas mãe eu realmente acho que a senhora devia sair – eu a olhei de lado – é como a tia Hanabi disse o papai já está lá no céu ele não quer que a senhora fique sozinha ele quer que a senhora fique feliz.

-Filha - fiz uma pausa longa olhando ela – eu não quero substituir o seu pai.

-Mas eu também não é só que eu queria ver a senhora sorrindo mais – eu senti meus olhos marejarem, apenas a abracei mais uma vez.

-Quando foi que você cresceu tanto filha? – eu a enchi de beijos – olha a mamãe ama de mais você, mas vamos parar de falar sobre isso ok? Que tal um Café da manhã?

-Hai – ela respondeu animada me colocando para cima também.

Uzumaki Naruto

Mesmos depois de seis anos aquela porcaria de despertador ainda era a mesma barulheira infernal, o som parece que ficou mais estridente com o tempo que passou, na verdade eu nem sei por que ele despertou ontem eu estava comemorando com alguns colegas do meu trabalho temporário o fim de uma obra, depois que me formei consegui emprego como auxiliar do engenheiro encarregado da obra onde eu trabalhava, foi um ano legar aprendi muito, mas assim que a obra acabou eu fiquei sem emprego e apesar de eu ainda ter um pouco de dinheiro logo eu pretendia correr atrás de emprego, mas esse logo era amanhã e não hoje porque hoje eu sabia que estaria quebrado de álcool, então não entendo porque essa porcaria despertou, enfim apertei o botão soneca e me pus a dormir, mas antes não tivesse feito, eu tive um pesadelo horrível onde um monstro enorme de pelo vermelho dava uns tapas na minha cara, se você não notou isso foi uma metáfora para dona Mei me acordando de manhã, ela quase me jogou da cama.

-Acorda moleque – ela falou puxando a minha coberta, senti um tapa logo em seguida.

-Ai acordei, calma, ai acordei – falei caindo da cama.

-Pra que ter despertador se você não acorda na hora? – recebi mais um tapa enquanto me levantava.

-Mãe eu falei pra senhora que hoje eu não ia acordar cedo por causa da confraternização ontem, a senhora tem ideia de quanto eu bebi? – ela bufou.

-Eu tenho tá com cheiro de álcool até agora – ela veio até mim e deu um puxão de orelha – você tá merecendo apanhar parece que não escuta eu dizer como o álcool é perigoso.

-Ai desculpa, mas a senhora também já bebeu não foi?

-Sim e por isso sei como é perigoso – ela me soltou – e bebida não é desculpa pra fugir das obrigações.

-Mas que obrigações eu tenho hoje mãe? – falei estranhando a fala dela, dona Mei apenas se virou de costas.

-Me encontre lá fora - ela apenas saiu sem explicar nada.

Eu me levantei fui ao banheiro, joguei uma água no rosto, fiz toda a higiene matinal, troquei a camisa porque realmente tava uma catinga de álcool e sai, antes passei na cozinha belisquei um breguet vulgo bolo que sobrou de ontem e fui para fora ainda sem entender minha mãe estava regando algumas plantas do jardim.

-A mãe é serio que era pra cuidar das flores? – ela se virou pra mim com aquela cara de brava dela.

-E se fosse você não ia vir hein? – ela começou a bater o pé no chão.

-Eu não disse isso – falei um pouco com medo dela, mas logo ela suavizou.

-Sabe oque eu mais amo em você filho, é esse seu jeito ainda de criança – eu fiz uma careta e ela riu – você vai gostar de ter acordado cedo – agora eu fiquei curioso.

-Oque a senhora fez? – ela sorriu e veio até mim.

-Calma é uma surpresa, eu sei que por ter sangue da Kushina nas suas veias gostar de surpresas não é muito a sua praia, mas você vai adorar essa – ela falou e olhou para o fim da rua, olhei também e vi dois rostos que se tornaram familiares nesse últimos anos, dirigindo uma Harley Davidson grande com side car estava Kira A, chofer do patrão da minha mãe e também meu "padrasto" os dois começaram a namorar dois anos depois que eu comecei a faculdade, bem perto dele estava Bee seu irmão mais novo dirigindo uma moto no estilo chopper diferente das que ele tem normalmente ele dirige harleys, mas essa era um chopper linda de garfo curto e de motor potente, toda preta só com alguns metálicos no motor, a e antes que eu me esqueça os dois são os lideres de um clube de motociclistas chamado KAGES, eles fazem vários trabalhos sociais ajudando crianças carentes ou vitimas de abuso, muitas vezes mais efetivos que a policia.

-Fala minha gente – Bee foi o primeiro a descer da moto – fala dona Mei – ele deu um abraço na minha mãe – fala cachinhos dourados – falou me segurando pelo pescoço e esfregando meu cabelo.

-A corno - falei me soltando e dando um abraço nele – tão fazendo oque por aqui?

-Não contou pra ele? – minha mãe apenas fez que não com a cabeça Bee riu e me olhou – você está preste a se tornar um homem de verdade.

-Que? – ele riu mais um pouco e se afastou nisso Kira também já estava perto.

-Bom dia amor – ele foi até a minha mãe e deu um beijo nela.

-Brlll - eu e Bee falamos juntos.

-Como se vocês dois já não tivessem beijado alguém – minha mãe falou.

-Mei eu odeio ver esse cavalo do meu irmão beijando porque eu já convivo com ele diariamente e ver ele beijando é a ultima coisa que eu quero e o Naruto eu entendo ele eu também acharia nojento ver a minha mãe beijando um cavalo – bee levou um soco no ombro de Kiba.

-Bom você já falou com ele Mei? – Kira me olhou.

-Não esperei vocês chegarem – eu estranhei ainda mais.

-Bom Naruto não sei se você se lembra quando você ainda estava na faculdade, uma vez você me falou sobre um quadro de chopper que viu em uma loja? – ele falou me fazendo relembrar.

-Sim cara era um quadro lindo – falei e Bee puxou umas chaves do bolso, mas antes de mais nada minha mãe começou a falar.

-Quando você se formou eu queria te dar um presente, mas eu não era nem louca de te dar uma moto se você não tivesse carta então quando você tirou eu comentei com o Kira e economizando um pouco e com a ajuda dele e do pessoal do clube a gente mandou montar a sua moto dos sonhos – meu queixo caiu.

-É sério? - eu olhei para os três incrédulo.

-Sérisimo, quando a Mei veio com a ideia eu topei na hora, você é um garoto de ouro e merece muito isso moleque – Kira falou e pegou as chavez do Bee – monta nela sente o motor - eu peguei as chaves da mão dele.

-Ai cara – por dentro e por fora eu estava tremendo de animação eu sentei na moto com todo o cuidado do mundo e girei a chave sentindo o motor o ronco daquela maquina me fez abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha – caraça velho que foda.

-Esse é verdadeira sensação de sentar em uma moto pela primeira vez – Kira veio até mim – da uma aceleradinha – o ronco acordou um gato que dormia no muro.

-Nossa cara eu nem sei oque dizer, isso é surreal – Kira foi até o side car e pegou um capacete um colete do KAGES pra mim.

-Você é um de nós agora – eu peguei o capacete e o colete e pus – dá uma volta com ela.

-Volta rápido você tem que fazer outra coisa depois – minha mãe falou e eu só concordei com a cabeça e sai com a moto.

Só quem é um apaixonado por motos vai entender oque é essa sensação cara, é lindo e essa moto é perfeita, eu amo a minha mãe cara mesmo com todas as dificuldades ela dá um jeito, sem falar no Bee e no Kira que são dois caras sem igual nem em mil anos eu ia imaginar isso. Depois de meia hora eu voltei ainda com o mesmo sorriso de orelha a orelha, quando eu entrei Kira e Bee estavam comendo amendoins e tomando suco na sala, minha mãe estava sentada do lado de Kira, os três assistiam uma partida de futebol que estava sendo reprisada na TV.

-Naruto – olhei pra minha mãe – no seu quarto eu deixei seu terno e calça e camisa passados, você tem uma entrevista de emprego daqui a duas horas as 11:00 na construtora Hyuuga.

-Mãe a senhora sabe que eu – ela levantou a mão e continuou.

-Antes de você falar sobre como quer ser independente, saiba que quando você tiver um ou dois catarentinhos pra cuidar moleque você vai entender oque eu faço, falei com Sasuke e ele me disse que a construtora que ele trabalha tá precisando de um ajudante para a engenheira responsável pela vistoria de fundações e estrutura, pedi para ele te recomendar e marcar uma entrevista, toma um banho, põe a roupa passa um perfume e arruma o cabelo e volta de lá com a vaga, a e antes que eu me esqueça leva seus documentos pelo que o Sasuke me disse a política da empresa é contratar assim q ue aprovado na entrevista.

-Eu nem vou discutir vou com a moto e pegar esse emprego – falei indo para o quarto.

Eu tomei um banho, me arrumei bem rápido, e peguei todos os meus documentos para ir para essa entrevista, quando passei pela sala dei um beijo na testa da minha mãe, me despedi dos caras e sai, montei na MINHA MOTO, e sai em direção a essa construtora apesar de eu estar de moto demorei quase uma hora pra chegar, depois de estacionar a minha moto, eu fui até a recepção e me anunciei como eu tinha chegado adiantado demorei meia hora para ser atendido, fui levado a uma sala onde fui atendido por uma mulher de olhos lilases claro como um perola, seus cabelos são castanhos.

-Olá senhor – ela procurou em uma ficha – Uzumaki, meu nome é Hyuuga Natsu sou a engenheira responsável pelas vistorias aqui da empresa.

-Muito prazer Hyuuga-sama – ela riu e pediu com um gesto que me senta-se.

-Por favor, só Natsu – ela se sentou – usar essas formalidades me fazem sentir uma velha.

-Claro me desculpe Natsu-san – ela riu.

-Vejo que teve uma criação tradicional – ela me olhou.

-Minha mãe me ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos e superiores - falei com orgulho.

-Não precisa usar esses honoríficos comigo – ela falou voltando a atenção para minha ficha – vejo que fez faculdade na Sarutobi' s, eu e minha prima fizemos lá também, já é um bom ponto, você também tem sorte o Sasuke falou bem de você e te recomendou como se fosse um especialista renomado.

-Não posso dizer que já sou um especialista, mas sou o mehlor que posso ser e sempre quero melhorar, como a minha mãe diz a sempre espaço para mais na mente – ela sorriu de uma forma impressionada.

-Apesar de ter só vinte e quatro você é bem maduro, gosto disso – ela anotou algo – porque devo te contratar?

-Natsu eu realmente não posso te dizer isso, mas eu sei que se você me contratar eu vou dar tudo para ser o melhor e te ajudar – ela se levantou.

-Resposta certa, está com seus documentos? – eu sorri e me levantei.

-Claro.

-Leve eles para o RH que eles vão fazer o seu contrato, o salário é o base para um ajudante então não é nada ai meus deus, mas é um bom salário para começar – eu apertei a mão dela.

-Pra mim é perfeito – ela retribuiu o aperto e disse.

-Se quiser assinar hoje fique aqui, mas vai demorar umas três horas, se assinar hoje começamos amanhã cedo as sete da manhã – eu prontamente respondi.

-Assino hoje, minha mãe me disse para voltar pra casa com a vaga.

-Bom então espere lá – ela apontou uma sala – é claro depois de levar seus documentos para o RH.

Levei meus documentos para uma mulher no RH e fiquei esperando na tal sala, o horário, eu puxei meu celular e olhei no twitter nada de muito interessante, olhei no facebook e a mesma coisa o pior foi que não foram três horas esperando foram muitas horas, eu até encontrei Sasuke que estava com o engenheiro que ele auxiliava, mas não conversamos muito ele estava com muito trabalho, com o tempo eu e a cadeira já éramos quase um, mas uma coisa chamou a minha atenção lá pelas cinco da tarde uma mulher linda passou perto da sala, os olhos dela eram um pouco mais claros que a minha futura chefe e ela era linda os cabelos preto azulado a pele linda céus que mulher, eu parecia um doido, até chequei se não estava babando, uma mulher de cabelos rosas foi até ela e eu a amaldiçoei por tirar aquela deusa dali, bufei e voltei a encarar o infinito esperando a hora passar, só depois das sete da noite eu fui assinar o contrato de emprego e dei graças a deus depois de sair de lá, mas esse pequeno sacrifício valeu apena, minha mãe vai ficar orgulhosa e depois do presente que ela me deu hoje eu só tenho que retribuir.

Quando eu estava subindo na minha moto e pegando a chave no bolso senti uma mão me cutucar, virei e olhei a mulher que me chamava, era a bela de mais cedo à mulher era ainda mais linda de perto, mas me parecia muito aflita.

-Moço eu sei que eu não te conheço, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda...

Õtsutsuki Hinata.

Hoje depois do café da manhã eu e Kaguya tomamos um banho e depois eu a levei para escola antes de vir trabalhar, depois que a deixei passei em diversas construções para pegar os relatórios de segurança e vim para sede da empresa hoje eu teria muito trabalho de escritório para fazer, documentação e mais documentação de obras para fazer, tivemos alguns problemas com acidentes recentemente então toda documentação dessas obras teve que ser refeita depois que toda segurança foi refeita e os protocolos revistos, então hoje eu estive presa na minha sala o dia todo sai a tarde para pegar um café, passei pela sala de espera do RH onde um rapaz loiro esperava, tenho que admitir que dei uma conferida de cima a baixo, mas não dei muita atenção, não preciso de distrações e um cara é uma distração agora, fui pegar meu café e quando estava para sair de perto da maquina Sakura me abraçou por trás, ela também veio pra cá depois que a faculdade terminou.

-Hinata – ela me apertou – eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

-Ai Sakura – eu ri e me virei - vamos para minha sala – andamos um pouco e entramos deixei a porta aberta – oque foi?

-Olha aqui que graça – ela me mostrou uma foto da filha dela Shiro vestindo uma fantasia de panda.

-Aunt – falei olhando - que fofurra.

-Mas não era exatamente isso que eu ia mostrar – ela pegou celular de volta e me mostrou a foto de um yukata – oque acha? É para a festa da firma, como o tema é a época feudal eu achei bom.

-É realmente bom, aproveite a festa – Sakura me olhou torto e disse.

-Me diz que você vem Hinata - já era a terceira vez na semana que sakura tentava me convidar para essa festa firma.

-Não vou ir, meu pai já tentou me fazer ir então nem insisti Sakura, até a minha irmã subornou minha filha para me convencer e não deu certo - falei um pouco ríspida não foi a minha intenção, mas eu não entendia o porquê de tanta insistência.

-Õtsutsuki Hinata - ela deu um tapa na minha mesa - oque te impede Hanabi e o noivo estão na cidade eles podem cuidar da Kaguya, além disso eu conheço ótimas babás se eles estiverem ocupados vem se divertir Hinata.

-Mas eu vou me divertir eu comprei carne de primeira vou fazer um tsukiage para minha filha, vou estourar pipocas depois e assistir um ou dois filmes com a minha filha - Sakura suspirou.

-Não vou questionar a diversão de assistir filmes com a cria eu e Shiro sempre assistimos comédias românticas juntas, mas você precisa sair Hinata sabe dançar beber, quem sabe transar, sério Hina faz quanto tempo?

-Você sabe - falei olhando para ela Sakura arregalou os olhos.

-Você não esquenta um queijo há seis anos Hinata? - Sakura quase gritou e eu tive que tapar a boca dela PPR causa da porta aberta

-Sim, mais discrição, por favor - sakura me olhou e riu um pouco.

-Hinata já faz seis anos que ele morreu a Kaguya já é grandinha, você merece ser feliz mulher.

-Sakura você e o Kakashi tinham uma dinâmica diferente eu e Toneri sei lá éramos quase unha e carne e - Sakura deu um outro tapa agora na minha mão.

-Hinata você é uma mulher corajosa eu sei como é difícil perder quem se ama, mas como o próprio Kakashi me disse na época, passado é passado, são lembranças que sempre ficaram conosco, mas a lembrança da felicidade não é felicidade, felicidade é o dia a dia e seguir em frente - ela terminou e me encarou como uma mãe que encara uma criança levada - eu comprei duas yukatas dessa passa em casa e a gente vem juntas - eu ia tentar negar, mas Sakura apontou o dedo na minha cara - nem pense em dizer não ou eu peço pro Kakashi chamar o Toneri e ir te assombrar.

-Tá eu vou na festa, mas só pra me divertir com você não pense que eu vou dar em cima de alguém - ela riu e se levantou.

-É um começo, passe as seis em minha casa e a gente vem juntas, ok? – ela me olhou eu suspirei e respondi.

-Tá ok – me dei por vencida e Sakura se levantou.

-Você não vai se arrepender – ela saiu com um sorriso estranhamente feliz, bom agora pelo menos param de encher o meu saco.

O resto do dia correu incrivelmente rápido tão rápido que quando eu olhei para o relógio ele marcava sete e dez o recital de Kaguya era as sete e quarenta e em bom dia de transito do meu trabalho até a escola são 20min, mas com o transito de agora é impossível chegar a tempo eu sai desesperada talvez desse tempo de pegar o final, mas para minha sorte assim que pus o pé para fora da empresa vi o mesmo rapaz loiro de hoje mais cedo subindo em uma moto grande era a minha única esperança.

-Moço eu sei que eu não te conheço, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda – ele parecia um pouco surpreso com a minha atitude.

-Hmmm sim? – ele me olhou confuso.

-Olha moço eu sei que você não me conhece e não tem motivo nenhum para me ajudar, mas eu preciso chegar à escola primaria estrela laranja em menos de meia hora – ele olhou o celular.

-Moça isso fica do outro lado da cidade e com esse transito não vai dar tempo – ele falou me fazendo ficar desesperada.

-Olha cara você tem uma moto dá pra chegar lá cortando o transito – ele me olhou sério.

-Moça, olha eu não vou dirigir feito um doido pra você chegar lá na hora – eu senti minha garganta apertar imaginando a Kaguya triste.

-Amigo eu fiz uma promessa pra minha filha – ele pareceu surpreso, mas eu continue – eu prometi a ele que iria no recital dela, por favor moço, eu te pago eu te pago em dólares se quiser – ele ponderou por um tempo de olhos fechados e sorriu balançando a cabeça para os lados.

-Sobe – ele olhou para mim e deu o seu capacete.

-E você? – ele riu e ligou a moto quando eu subi.

-Se a gente se acidentar morrer vai ser melhor do que enfrentar a fúria da minha mãe por ter caído – eu não ri, mas para ele parecia uma piada pessoal.

-Tá obrigado desde já – falei segurando o torço dele.

O rapaz arrancou e dirigiu de forma como em um filme de ação entre os carros acho que vi no velocímetro o ponteiro bater 105kmh no corredor, foi realmente muito perigoso, mas em vinte minutos cinco minutos antes do começo do recital eu cheguei.

-Moço obrigado, você não tem noção de como me ajudou, espera aqui eu vou assistir o recital e venho te pagar – tirei o capacete e dei para ele – eu não perguntei o seu nome.

-Uzumaki Naruto e o seu? – eu respondi enquanto me afastava.

-Hinata – sai correndo e entrei na escola.

Quando eu cheguei ao auditório vi o rostinho de Kaguya encarar a platéia me procurando e quando me viu um lindo sorriso se acendeu, mandei um beijo para ela e me sentei. O recital começou com um coral de uma outra sala e depois vieram os alunos, seguidos por uma jovem pianista e duas violãocelistas, Kaguya entrou e eu não me contive e bati palmas e gritei como toda mãe coruja, ela se sentou no banquinho e tocou uma coisa que ela mesma concebeu, ela adaptou o tema do filme interestelar para o violino, foi uma apresentação linda e apesar de ainda ter doze eu não pude deixar de chorar um pouco vendo o quanto ela tinha crescido, mesmo com todas as dificuldades me orgulho de ver ela progredindo, não sou de me gabar, mas ela foi a mais aplaudida, talvez tenha sido só a minha cabeça de mãe. Bom depois da apresentação eu a peguei e só então notei que já estava lá há uma hora e meia, o coitado do moço ficou lá fora no frio, só que quando eu sai ele não estava mais lá, é claro Hinata ele tem vida também, mas parece que ele trabalha lá na construtora assim que eu encontrar eu pago ele, realmente não posso negar que ele é um cara legal, faz tempo que nenhum cara é legal assim comigo, sem querer comecei a sorrir lembrando da loucura que fizemos.

-Hehehe – olhei para Kaguya que me olhava travessa.

-Oque foi coelhinha? – ela desviou o olhar e falou.

-A senhora tá muito feliz, eu gosto – eu a puxei para mim.

-Estou muito feliz mesmo sua apresentação foi linda – ela riu.

-Mãe eu estava olhando pela janela do backstage antes de olhar para o palco eu vi que a senhora chegou com um moço – eu perdi a fala pela ousadia da minha filha.

-Eu te dou sorvete agora se você me prometer não contar isso para ninguém, não quero sua tia me enchendo o saco por nada entendeu – ela riu e falou.

-Hai – olhei desconfiada.

-To de olho coelhinha – ela fez cara de paisagem enquanto eu chamava um Uber.

Provocações a parte eu ainda tenho que pagar e agradecer o, o, a é Naruto por ter me ajudado, humph gostei do nome, Naruto, soa bem.

Continua...


End file.
